1. Field
Embodiments relate to three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices including vertically stacked memory cells and methods for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices may become more highly integrated to meet the requirements (e.g., high performance and low costs) of customers. An integration density of the semiconductor memory devices may directly affect the costs of the semiconductor memory devices. Thus, highly integrated semiconductor memory devices may be desirable. The integration density of conventional two-dimensional (2D) or planar semiconductor memory devices may be mostly influenced by a planar area in which a unit memory cell occupies. Thus, the integration density may be influenced by a level of fine pattern forming technology. However, pattern fineness may be limited due to high cost equipment and/or difficulties in semiconductor fabrication processes.